Espinas
by Ulises in silence
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde la última vez que Helia la vio. Ahora debe traerla de vuelta a Alfea antes de que suceda una catástrofe.
1. Capítulo I

_Oscuridad, vacía e interminable. Helia extiende las manos hacia la nada en un vano intento de alcanzar algo a lo que aferrarse. Deambula sin encontrar una salida y entonces una luz cegadora aparece al fondo. Entorna los ojos y pierde el equilibrio. Una silueta se recorta contra la luz. La chica le sonríe con dulzura y le ayuda a levantarse. Helia, que le saca una cabeza, la mira. Sus ojos verdes le hipnotizan. Quiere tocarla, pero no puede. Se ha desvanecido y la luz se ha extinguido dejándole solo de nuevo. El suelo se abre bajo sus pies y empieza a caer…_

Hacía rato que Helia se había despertado a causa de aquella maldita pesadilla que se repetía todas las noches. Rodó hacia el otro lado de la cama y clavó los ojos en el techo de la habitación. Aun después de dos años, era incapaz de olvidarla. Flora lo era todo para él y lo seguía siendo. Resultaba difícil aceptar que ya no estaba allí y que quizá jamás volviera a estarlo.

Desde el día en que se fue su vida había quedado sumida en una oscuridad aún más densa que la de sus pesadillas. La marcha de Flora solo le había dejado una carta y el corazón hecho pedazos.

_Helia:_

_Cuando leas esta carta probablemente yo ya esté muy lejos de Alfea. Siento no haber tenido el valor suficiente para decírtelo en persona. Yo te quiero, Helia, pero tengo que alejarme de ti o lo único que conseguiré será hacerte daño. Las circunstancias me han obligado a tomar esta decisión tan difícil. No te pido que lo entiendas, pero sí que lo aceptes. Por eso te ruego que no trates de buscarme. Tienes que borrarme de tu vida. _

_Antes de despedirme me gustaría agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Estoy convencida de que encontrarás a alguien que sepa quererte mejor de lo que yo lo he hecho. _

_Hasta siempre, _

_Flora _

_Cada una de aquellas palabras se le había clavado como un puñal helado en el pecho. Recordaba haberse vuelto completamente loco cuando la leyó por primera vez. Había salido a buscar a Flora por todos y cada uno de los rincones de Magix, sin éxito. Parecía haberse borrado del mapa. Estaba tan desesperado que incluso había intentado fugarse de Fuente Roja. Por suerte, Saladino le había detenido antes de que las cosas fueran a peor. Sin embargo, su vida había seguido sin Flora y temblaba de rabia cada vez que lo pensaba. Ni las misiones ni las clases habían conseguido sacarla de su mente. _

_Y allí, tumbado en la cama, se sintió culpable de nuevo. Un rayo de luz le dio de lleno en la cara. Había amanecido y él tendría que aguantar un día más sin Flora. _


	2. Capítulo II

Alguien llamó insistentemente a la puerta. Helia se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir. Riven estaba esperándole en el pasillo.

-¿Has olvidado las llaves?

Riven no siguió la broma. De hecho, estaba muy serio.

-Vístete, Helia. Saladino quiere verte.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Ha habido noticias.

Helia no necesitó que le dijera nada más. Entró corriendo en su habitación y se puso los vaqueros y una camiseta limpia. Luego echó a andar por el pasillo en dirección al despacho del director. Cuando estaban delante de la puerta, Riven le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Seguro que esta es la buena.

Tenía que serlo, o al menos eso esperaba. No era la primera vez que creían haber encontrado a Flora, aunque la mayoría solo había sido una falsa alarma. La ansiedad le invadió de nuevo. Inspiró profundamente, tragó saliva y entró.

Saladino no estaba solo. La directora Faragonda y Miele, la hermana de Flora, le acompañaban. Había crecido mucho desde la última vez que la había visto. Ahora tenía el pelo mucho más largo y era más alta. Helia se dio cuenta de que se parecía mucho a Flora. Sus ojos también eran grandes y verdes, e incluso los gestos eran similares. Ella también había notado mucho la ausencia de su hermana mayor. Al fin y al cabo, después de que su padre falleciera dos años atrás, Flora era lo único que le quedaba. Helia había hecho las veces de hermano mayor y, aunque la chica le estaba muy agradecida, sabía perfectamente que nunca sería capaz de reemplazar a Flora.

-Hemos conseguido encontrar algunas pistas.-la declaración de Saladino lo devolvió a la realidad de un plumazo- Parece que han visto a Flora en un pueblo de los Páramos, cerca de Adquistes.

-¿Estás seguro de que es ella?

-La descripción que ha hecho nuestra fuente coincide con la suya. Además, la ha visto transformada.

Helia permaneció callado. Tenía miedo de hacerse demasiadas ilusiones y, sin embargo, la simple posibilidad de que la hubieran visto provocaba que su corazón palpitase con fuerza.

-En ese caso, quiero ir a comprobarlo.-dijo por fin

-Helia…-empezó Saladino

-No. Estoy harto de estar aquí encerrado, abuelo. Las misiones no van a hacer que me olvide de ella.

Saladino no contestó enseguida. Siempre había tratado de que Helia no se hiciera más daño, pero comprendía lo duro que se le había hecho soportar aquella pesada carga durante dos largos años.

-Ya has sufrido bastante, hijo. Si impedí que te marcharas fue para evitarte cosas como esta. Puede que la pista sea falsa, Helia, y eso te destrozará.

-No me importa. Tienes que dejar que me vaya. Voy a volverme loco si sigo en Fuente Roja. Ya no soy capaz de seguir fingiendo que estoy bien. Necesito encontrarla.

Saladino no replicó. Meditó la respuesta de su nieto durante algunos minutos. Quizás lo había protegido demasiado. Después de todo, el chico ya tenía veintidós años.

-Está bien, Helia. Cancelaré la misión que tienes mañana y podrás marcharte, pero te ruego que seas prudente.

-Gracias.

Miele decidió intervenir en la conversación.

-Yo también quiero ir.

Faragonda, Helia y Saladino la miraron consternados. Ninguno de los tres supo cómo reaccionar. Se hizo un silencio incómodo y pesado mientras la chica permanecía expectante. Tras unos segundos, Helia se dirigió a su abuelo y a Faragonda.

-Me gustaría hablar a solas con ella, por favor.

Los directores abandonaron la sala.

Miele escrutó la cara de Helia. No parecía muy conforme con sus intenciones.

-Flora es mi hermana. Yo también deseo que vuelva.

-No puedes venir, Miele. Todavía no sé lo que me voy a encontrar y no quiero ponerte en peligro.

La chica se miró los pies. Sus ojos habían comenzado a inundarse.

-¿Por qué se fue sin decir nada?-sollozó-¿Por qué tuvo que abandonarme de esta manera? Pensaba que éramos una familia...

Miele se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar amargamente. Hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Unos brazos fuertes la rodearon de forma protectora.

-Escúchame.-Helia se separó de ella con suavidad y la miró directamente a los ojos-Flora no nos abandonó. Estoy seguro de que había alguna razón que aún desconocemos.

-Yo... yo solo quiero que estemos juntas otra vez. La echo muchísimo de menos.

-Y vais a estarlo. Te prometo que la voy a traer, pero tienes que dejarlo en mis manos. Ahora deja de llorar, ¿vale?-le secó las lágrimas con la mano. Helia esbozó una leve sonrisa, la primera en mucho tiempo.

Una gran nave oscura descansaba sobre la plataforma de despegue de Fuente Roja. La habían equipado con todo tipo de cosas, desde vehículos más pequeños, hasta una sofisticada sala de control. Su revestimiento negro brillaba con la luz de los primeros rayos del amanecer, dándole una apariencia seria y misteriosa.

Al pie de las escaleras se encontraba Helia, que había estado toda la noche ultimando los detalles de su viaje. Aunque casi no había dormido, la inquietud que le producía un posible reencuentro le hacía estar más despierto que nunca.

Una pequeña multitud se había apiñado en torno a él. Saladino, Codatorta, Faragonda, Miele, las Winx y algunos de los especialistas estaban allí para despedirse.

- No te voy a echar mucho de menos, Romeo.-anunció Riven-Ahora tengo la habitación para mí solo.

Hubo una carcajada general, seguida de un fuerte codazo que Musa le propinó a su novio.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañemos?-preguntó Layla

-Completamente. Debo hacer esto solo.

Layla sonrió. En momentos como aquel se alegraba de haber ayudado a su amiga a confesarle a Helia sus sentimientos. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-Si la ves dile que las Winx no hemos dejado de pensar en ella y que las cosas no han vuelto a ser lo mismo.-dijo Stella

Después de un rato de palabras de ánimo y de abrazos, le comunicaron que todo estaba listo para el despegue.

-Deberías salir ya, hijo. Te esperan algunas horas de viaje.

Helia subió a la nave y escuchó el ruido de la escalera al subirse. Se sentó en la silla de mandos y accionó los motores. Enseguida se encontró volando lejos, mientras observaba las figuras de sus amigos hacerse cada vez más pequeñas hasta desaparecer.


	3. Capítulo III

Hacía un día precioso. El cielo estaba completamente despejado y azul. Los pajarillos cantaban alegres sobre las ramas de los cerezos del patio y las rosas habían florecido con el inicio de la primavera. Flora dejó que el aire limpio de los Páramos llenara sus pulmones. Su penoso estado de ánimo parecía ensombrecer la mañana. La bandeja del desayuno permanecía intacta junto a ella. Se le habían quitado las ganas de comer.

-¿No tienes hambre?

La pregunta la cogió por sorpresa. No se había percatado de la presencia de Paul.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí?

-El suficiente como para saber que te pasa algo. Normalmente devoras el desayuno.-le contestó él.

Flora negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien.-aseguró-No te preocupes.

-Oye, Flora, si es por lo que me contaste ayer…

-Claro que no. Es solo que me da un poco de pena tener que marcharme. Os he cogido mucho cariño a tu tía y a ti.

Paul le apretó la mano con suavidad. Flora mentía fatal, pero prefería no discutir.

-¿Entonces no vas a comerte eso? Es que tiene muy buena pinta.

-Todo tuyo. Yo voy a terminar de prepararme.

Flora se levantó y echó una mirada atrás antes de entrar en la casa. Paul engullía su desayuno como si no hubiese comido en semanas. Resultaba curioso porque no paraba de comer y, sin embargo, estaba muy delgado. Iba a echarle mucho de menos.

Dentro se encontró a Camelia, la tía de Paul, que acababa de regresar de hacer la compra.

-¡Qué temprano te has levantado!-exclamó-Te he traído algunas cosas para el camino.

-De verdad que no era necesario, Camelia.

-No seas modesta, niña. Sé por tu cara que hoy no has desayunado.

Flora se sonrojó levemente. Incluso después de tantos meses, aún no había alcanzado a comprender cómo podría adivinar ese tipo de cosas.

-Déjalo, anda. Por cierto, han llamado para decir que tu taxi a Adquistes estará aquí a las nueve y media.

-Pensaba irme andando.

-¡Pero qué estás diciendo! Así vas a tardar una eternidad.-Camelia le dirigió una mirada de advertencia-Y deja ya de llamarme de usted. Haces que me sienta mayor.

Flora no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Siempre se olvidaba de tutearla.

-Muchas gracias, y no solo por lo del taxi. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Camelia le dio un fuerte achuchón.

-Ve a prepararte. El taxi no tardará en llegar.

Flora ya tenía la maleta hecha en su habitación. Se sentó sobre la cama. Una vez más, tenía que marcharse para no volver. Paul y Camelia la habían acogido en su casa durante muchos meses. Había compartido muchas cosas con ellos y también había aprendido mucho. El destino era demasiado cruel con ella. No pudo evitar acordarse de Alfea. Imaginó cómo seguiría todo por allí. Seguro que sus amigos habían rehecho sus vidas sin ella, pero no lamentaba nada de lo que había hecho. Había sido un sacrificio necesario. La cara de Helia pasó fugaz por su mente y, entonces, el ruido de una bocina la devolvió a la realidad. Cogió la maleta y caminó hacia la entrada.

Su taxi estaba esperándola fuera. Se despidió rápidamente de Paul y de Camelia. No quería hacerlo más difícil. Entró en el vehículo y les dijo adiós con la mano.

-A Adquistes, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

Su misión la esperaba.


	4. Capítulo IV

**NOTA: **Antes de seguir, me gustaría aclarar algo que creo que va a ser fundamental en lo que viene a continuación. En esta historia tanto Flora como su hermana son huérfanas. La madre de Flora (Julia) murió cuando ella tenía unos cinco años y su padre (Thomas) fue asesinado en Linphea poco antes de que ella se marchara de Alfea. La causa fue una rencilla del pasado con un poderoso mago. Una vez más, gracias por vuestras visitas y espero que disfrutéis del capítulo.

Después de tres largas horas de viaje, Helia consiguió vislumbrar al fin los Páramos en la lejanía. Aquel lugar era uno de los más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida. En las siluetas grandiosas e irregulares de las montañas destacaba el blanco de las cumbres nevadas y los prados verdes, que se extendían más allá del horizonte, estaban llenos de millones de flores de vivos colores. El agua de los arroyos relucía como cristales a la luz del sol y los animales poblaban el frondoso bosque que ocupaba el paraje casi en su totalidad. Era igual que un sueño del que uno no querría despertar jamás, un pedazo de paraíso en medio del mundanal ruido de Magix. Helia había estado allí en una ocasión, antes de que él y Flora empezaran a salir. En ese entonces, ella a penas era capaz de mirarle a los ojos sin que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo intenso.

La pantalla mostró con gran detalle el mapa que su abuelo le había entregado. Había una marca en la parte noreste. Según sus fuentes, Flora había sido vista por última vez en una casa perdida en medio de la reserva. Era extraño, pues la mayoría de la población de los Páramos se concentraba en Adquistes, la ciudad comercial. Solo unos pocos tenían la suficiente osadía como para vivir en el bosque. Por la noche, decían, muchos de los animales salvajes salían a cazar y era bastante peligroso.

-El destino solicitado se encuentra a ocho kilómetros.-comunicó el ordenador de a bordo.

Estaba tan cerca que casi le parecía ver a Flora entre la espesura del bosque. Helia examinó el terreno hasta encontrar un claro en el que aterrizar. La nave emitió un ruido suave y descendió lentamente. El ordenador habló de nuevo, esta vez para informarle de que ya había llegado. Helia se desabrochó el cinturón y desconectó el panel de control. Cogió una de las motocicletas de las que disponía la nave y salió.

Un rayo de sol le dio de lleno en la cara. Entrecerró los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Naturalmente, estaba rodeado de bosque. Un estrecho sendero se adentraba en la espesura. Arrancó la motocicleta y cruzó los dedos para que le condujera hacia la casa de la señorita Winkler.

Una pequeña casita se alzaba al final del camino. Las enredaderas del bosque se habían enrollado en torno a la fachada y las contraventanas de madera. Tres grandes cerezos en flor sobresalían de lo que debía de ser un patio trasero. Era como si la casa se hubiera mimetizado con la floresta. Un chico alto y delgado estaba en la entrada mirando hacia ninguna parte. Helia aparcó la motocicleta y esperó pacientemente detrás de unos arbustos. Pasaron cinco minutos y el chico seguía exactamente en el mismo sitio sentado en la misma posición. Era demasiado raro.

Súbitamente, un haz de luz violeta atravesó el arbusto, justo al lado de donde él estaba. Helia desenvainó la espada rápidamente y se puso en guardia. El chico se había esfumado. Miró en todas direcciones, sin éxito. Debía de ser un mago. Helia soltó una maldición por lo bajo. No había contemplado aquella posibilidad. Avanzó con cautela hasta la puerta de entrada. Se dio la vuelta para descubrir que estaba solo.

-Te tengo.

Algo lo estaba agarrando por los tobillos y subía por sus piernas hasta aprisionarle los brazos. Intentó libarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero el hechizo era demasiado potente.

El chico apareció ante él de repente. Su cabello rubio ceniza le caía desordenado sobre la cara y el azul de sus ojos parecía un pozo sin fondo. Vestía una túnica púrpura, aunque se podían ver sus vaqueros desgastados bajo la tela.

-¿Quién eres? y ¿qué haces aquí?-exigió saber el chico-No me gustan los espías.

Aunque al principio intentó resistirse, finalmente Helia optó por no andarse con rodeos y descubrir sus intenciones.

-Necesito ver a Camelia Winkler. Es urgente.

-No está y aún no has contestado a mi pregunta.

-Me llamo Helia. He venido desde Fuente Roja para ver a la señorita Winkler.

El hechizó despareció rápidamente y Helia cayó al suelo. La expresión del chico había pasado de desafiante a desencajada. Se había puesto pálido.

-¡Imposible! ¿Tú eres Helia?

Helia se levantó despacio, sin comprender.

-¿Es que acaso me conoces?

-Bueno…sí…no…esto…-titubeó el chico-Me llamo Paul.

Estrechó la mano que Paul le ofrecía, a pesar de lo extraño de la situación.

-Mi tía Camelia regresará en un rato. Puedes pasar si quieres.

Entraron en la casa, cuyo interior era bastante más amplio de lo que parecía desde fuera. La vivienda era acogedora y estaba muy bien decorada. Había plantas por todas partes y un olor a té y flores silvestres inundaba el salón. Paul señaló un gran sofá verde.

-Puedes sentarte si quieres. Camelia no tardará en llegar.

Dicho esto, Paul se esfumó de nuevo. Era un tipo un tanto raro. Desde que Helia le había dicho su nombre, sus manos no habían parado de temblar y sudaba sin cesar. No le había gustado en absoluto aquel cambio drástico en su conversación, pero al final lo dejó pasar. Quizás solo había sido una coincidencia.

Alguien abrió la puerta unos minutos después. Helia se puso en pie rápidamente, alarmado. Una mujer entró en la casa. Llevaba un largo vestido amarillo. Su pelo, largo y oscuro, le confería un aire juvenil. A juzgar por sus ojos azules, debía de tratarse de la tía de Paul.

-¡Vaya! Tenemos invitados. Soy Camelia Winkler. Encantada de conocerte.

-Yo soy Helia. El gusto es mío, señorita Winkler.

Helia besó la mano de Camelia.

-¡Qué chico tan encantador! Y ¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita, Helia?

-Verá, es que tengo que hablar con usted acerca de un asunto de importante.

Camelia sonrió divertida.

-Está bien, pero te ruego que me tutees. Te prepararé un té.

Mientras Helia tomaba asiento en el sofá, la señorita Winkler fue rápidamente hasta la pequeña cocina situada junto al salón. Cogió una pequeña tetera y la llenó de agua caliente.

-Dime, Helia ¿has venido desde muy lejos?

-Desde Fuente Roja. Estoy trabajando allí.

-Con que un especialista… cuando te he visto me has recordado a Saladino. Escuché que lo habían nombrado director de la escuela.

Helia se sonrojó levemente.

-Bueno, Saladino es mi abuelo.

-¡Qué sorpresa! Eso lo explica todo.-su risa cantarina resonó por el salón-Aquí tienes tu té.

Camelia tomó asiento junto a él.

-¿Sabes? Hace poco hemos tenido a un hada de Alfea viviendo con nosotros. Una chica adorable…

Algo se removió dentro de Helia al escuchar aquello.

-Flora.-la palabra brotó de sus labios sin querer.

-¿Os conocéis?

-Ella es el motivo de mi visita. Me habían dicho que estaba viviendo aquí en los Páramos.

-Así es. Flora ha estado con nosotros un año y medio. Vino porque quería aprender a controlar mejor sus poderes. Paul y yo le enseñamos algunas cosas.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?

-Se fue esta mañana. Dijo que necesitaba ir a Adquistes para resolver unos asuntos. La verdad es que no dio muchas explicaciones.

Helia meditó su respuesta. Resultaba totalmente ilógico. Las piezas no encajaban.

-Al principio-prosiguió Camelia-apenas hablaba. Me daba la sensación de que lo único que le importaba era aumentar sus poderes. Entrenaba todo el día y por las noches estaba tan cansada que se iba a dormir sin articular palabra. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron. Flora se llevaba muy bien con mi sobrino y enseguida empezó a abrirse, a pesar de que no nos contó mucho sobre ella. De todas formas, parecía triste. Siempre he pensado que igual le había pasado algo, pero no me atreví a preguntárselo.

-Flora era mi novia.-aquellas palabras le estaban quemando por dentro-Se marchó de Alfea hace dos años.

Camelia se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Ayúdame, por favor. Me mandó una carta pidiéndome que no la buscara, pero sospecho que hay algo malo detrás de todo esto.

Camelia accedió a su petición. La conversación se alargó hasta bien entrada la tarde, por lo que invitó a Helia a pasar allí la noche. Lo que él no sabía es que cierto chico de cabellos cenicientos había estado escuchando y se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso.


	5. Capítulo V

Helia se despertó sobresaltado. Estaba empapado en sudor y notaba un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Buscó el interruptor de la lámpara en medio de la oscuridad. Había tenido una pesadilla. Apagó la luz de nuevo e intentó dormirse, pero le fue imposible. Las palabras de Camelia Winkler se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. ¿Para qué querría Flora aumentar sus poderes? ¿Por qué había ido a Adquistes? Ignoraba la respuesta a todas aquellas malditas preguntas. Y también estaba ese chico tan extraño, Paul, que parecía ocultar algo importante que, probablemente, tuviera que ver con Flora o incluso con él. Todavía faltaban muchas piezas del rompecabezas y él comenzaba a desesperar. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Tras varios minutos dando vueltas en la cama, Helia decidió levantarse. Aún era noche cerrada. Se puso los zapatos y fue a la cocina a beber un poco de agua. Una figura alargada se recortó contra la luz mortecina del pequeño salón. Por lo visto, no solo él era asaltado por preguntas nocturnas.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

Paul se volvió, asustado.

-No, solo he venido a por un vaso de agua.

Helia se sentó en la mesa justo en frente del chico. Paul jugueteaba nerviosamente con el vaso. Le miraba de vez en cuando, pero enseguida apartaba la vista. Era como su tratara de decirle alguna cosa. Helia dio un pequeño sorbo.

-Helia...-las palabras de Paul apenas eran audibles.

-¿Sí?

Paul tomó aire.

-Te... tengo que contarte algo. Es sobre Flora.

Después de todo, era cierto. Paul mentía.

-Ella me habló de ti.-dijo compungido-Por eso supe quién eras en cuanto me dijiste tu nombre. Le prometí que no contaría nada, pero...

-¿Es que acaso le ha pasado algo a Flora?

Helia se impacientaba por momentos. No sabía a dónde quería llegar con aquella conversación. Paul dejó de jugar con el vaso y clavó sus ojos en él. Estaba muy serio.

-Será mejor que te quedes sentado.

**FLASHBACK **

Eran las diez cuando Paul regresaba a casa de su paseo nocturno. Resultaba de lo más agradable oler el perfume de las flores y escuchar el canto agudo de los grillos. Normalmente iba con Flora, pero aquel día se había quedado en casa porque estaba cansada. No la culpaba; el entrenamiento había sido duro. Paul pensó que la soledad podía ser deliciosa algunas veces, aunque debía reconocer que disfrutaba oyendo hablar a Flora de todas las plantas del bosque. Abrió la puerta y observó que las luces estaban apagadas. Su tía regresaría a la mañana siguiente y Flora debía estar descansando en su habitación. No se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba hasta que su estómago comenzó a rugir furiosamente. Entró en la cocina y sacó algunas cosas para cenar. Era la última noche que Flora pasaría con ellos, por lo que decidió hacer algo especial. Tras más de media hora cocinando, la cena le quedó de lo más curiosa. Seguro que a Flora le encantaría. Fue a su habitación y tocó la puerta con suavidad.

-Flora, la cena está lista.

No hubo respuesta.

-Vamos, no te hagas la remolona. Sé perfectamente que estás ahí.

De nuevo, silencio.

Paul empujó la puerta un tanto preocupado. No había nadie dentro de la habitación. ¿Dónde estaba Flora? La ventana estaba abierta de par en par. Un papel rodó hasta sus pies. Estaba escrito a mano y ponía que era para Flora.

_Bella,_

_como en la piedra fresca_

_del manantial, el agua_

_abre un ancho relámpago de espuma,_

_así es la sonrisa en tu rostro,_

_bella._

_Bella,_

_de manos finas y delgados pies_

_como un caballito de plata,_

_andando, flor del mundo,_

_así te veo,_

_bella._

_Bella,_

_con un nido de cobre enmarañado_

_en tu cabeza, un nido_

_color miel sombría_

_donde mi corazón arde y reposa,_

_bella._

_Bella,_

_no te caben los ojos en la cara,_

_no te caben los ojos en la tierra._

_Hay países, hay ríos_

_en tus ojos,_

_mi patria está en tus ojos,_

_yo camino por ellos,_

_ellos dan luz al mundo_

_por donde yo camino,_

_bella._

Alguien había firmado bajo el poema con el nombre de _Helia. _Entonces, Paul escuchó un ruido proveniente del jardín. Dejó el papel encima del escritorio, salió por la ventana y se encaminó a los cerezos. Se acercó lenta y silenciosamente. Detrás del árbol había una chica de cabellos castaños con la cabeza enterrada en las rodillas y sin parar de llorar. Los hombros de Flora se convulsionaban ligeramente con cada sollozo. Paul se sentó junto a ella. Flora se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano e intentó esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Vaya, ya estás aquí.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Los ojos de Flora se inundaron de nuevo. Paul le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros en un vano intento de reconfortarla. Estuvieron así un buen rato. A Paul había dejado de importarle la cena después de verla en ese estado.

-Paul, yo...

-No pasa nada, Flora, pero sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

-Os he mentido, Paul. Llevo mintiendo desde el día que llegué a los Páramos.

Paul la miró, sin entender.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo cierto es que nadie me envió desde Alfea para completar mi entrenamiento como hada. Mis padres no viven en Linphea ni tampoco soy la hija de ningún integrante del Consejo de Sabios. Yo ya no soy absolutamente nada.

Al chico le dolió escucharla decir eso. Pensaba que no había secretos entre amigos.

-No te entiendo. ¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora?

-Pensaba no hacerlo, pero ya no puedo más. Solo te pido que no hables de esto, ni siquiera con tu tía. Si alguien más se enterase pasaría algo terrible.

Paul permaneció callado. Estaba dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que Flora tuviera que decir. Ella inspiró profundamente y clavó sus ojos verdes en la lejanía.

-Todo empezó el día que mataron a mi padre. Un mago oscuro llamado Argentum fue a nuestra casa de Linphea para vengarse de él por asuntos pasados. Quería matarme a mí, pero mi padre se interpuso entre el conjuro y yo.-la voz de Flora se quebró un instante.- Cuando fui a ayudarle ya era demasiado tarde. Murió allí, entre mis brazos y luego los refuerzos de Fuente Roja me llevaron de vuelta a Alfea. El peor momento fue cuando tuve que contárselo a mi hermana. Mi vida estaba completamente destrozada. También tenía un novio, Helia.

Paul recordó el poema. Eso lo explicaba todo.

-Es un chico estupendo. Él fue quien más me ayudó. Le quería muchísimo y todavía lo sigo haciendo, a pesar de que lo nuestro es imposible. Después del entierro de mi padre pensé que podría llegar a ser feliz otra vez, pero me equivocaba. El pasado jamás deja de perseguirte. Argentum regresó más fuerte que nunca. Helia y yo estábamos en mi habitación en Alfea. Él había estado toda la tarde conmigo. Me fui un momento y cuando regresé lo encontré inconsciente en el suelo. Argentum estaba allí. Me dijo que huyera de Alfea, que debía pagar por todo el daño que mi padre le hizo. Al principio me negué, pero entonces me aseguró que mataría a Helia contradecía sus órdenes. Me marché de Alfea unos días después. Estaba muy asustada.

Flora dejó de hablar un momento. Le dolía demasiado recordar.

-He venido porque necesitaba aumentar mis poderes. Voy a acabar con Argentum. He oído que ahora está en Adquistes.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Siento no haberte dicho nada antes.

Helia no salía de su asombro. No podía ser cierto. Se levantó bruscamente y agarró a Paul por el cuello de la camisa.

-Te juro que si le pasa algo a Flora, no respondo.

-Tranquilízate, por favor.

La luz del pasillo se encendió de repente.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

La señorita Winkler apareció embutida en una alegre bata de flores. Helia soltó a Paul.

-Ya sé todo lo que necesito, Camelia. Me marcho ahora mismo hacia Adquistes. No hay tiempo que perder.

**NOTA: **El poema que aparece en este capítulo se llama _Bella _y es de Pablo Neruda.


	6. Capítulo VI

Adquistes era una ciudad realmente hermosa. Sus cúpulas de cristal azul se alzaban imponentes entre el verde intenso de los pinos del bosque. Las torres parecían tocar el cielo y algunas incluso desparecían en la espesura de las nubes. El taxi se detuvo justo en frente de un pequeño edificio que desentonaba con el resto de la calle. Era de ladrillos marrones con ventanas oscuras. Las luces fosforescentes de las letras de neón que una vez habían mostrado la palabra _hostal_ estaban fundidas. Flora se apeó del vehículo, le pagó al taxista y entró. La mesa de recepción estaba a la izquierda de la sala. Una mujer voluminosa y excesivamente maquillada la recibió con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito una habitación, por favor.

-La número tres está libre. No toques nada.

Flora depositó un par de billetes sobre la mesa. La mujer los contó con desconfianza y le entregó una llave.

-¿Por qué sigues ahí parada? Ya te he dado la habitación.

-Tengo que preguntarle algo.

Los ojillos de la mujer adquirieron un brillo distinto.

-Todo tiene un precio. Por algunas monedas más te diré todo lo que quieras, ricura.

Flora sacó del bolsillo el poco dinero que le quedaba.

-¿Cree que esto será suficiente?

-Claro. Desembucha.

-Dígame dónde puedo encontrar a Argentum.

La recepcionista soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Para qué quieres tú saber eso?

-Eso no forma parte del trato, señora. Es usted la que debe contestar a mi pregunta.

-No te pongas así, solo me ha extrañado. Ese hombre forma parte de la élite de la sociedad de Adquistes. Nadie va preguntando por ahí sobre él. Supongo que serás extranjera.

La mujer hizo tintinear las monedas entre sus manos regordetas.

-Yo no puedo darte esa información, pero sé de alguien que sí puede. Los sicarios de Argentum se reúnen cada noche en una de las tabernas de los suburbios. Seguro que alguno te contará lo que quieres si le das algo a cambio.

Flora suspiró. No le gustaba la idea de verse con sicarios.

-Está bien. Gracias por la información.

Acto seguido, se fue hacia su habitación. Como había gastado todo el dinero que le quedaba, tendría que trazar un plan.

Su habitación era angosta y sombría. El mobiliario se componía de una cama y un armario destartalado. Tiró su maleta y se tumbó sobre la cama. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Aquel desgraciado no solo gozaba de unos poderes mágicos asombrosos, sino también de influencias. Ella, en cambio, solo era una simple hada con los bolsillos vacíos y la vida desordenada. Pero no podía retroceder, o eso significaría dejar que Argentum le hiciera daño a más gente. Iba a ir a esa condenada taberna para hablar con alguno de sus sucios sicarios con o sin un plan.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que Flora se había imaginado. Salió del hostal a las diez y cuarto. Sus ropas oscuras se camuflaban con la oscuridad de la noche. Su vestuario había cambiado casi tanto como ella. Había dejado a un lado los colores alegres, las sandalias y sus queridos estampados florales. Ahora el negro cubría su cuerpo, confiriéndole seriedad y quizás algo de tristeza. Anduvo durante un buen rato por las calles de Adquistes sin saber muy bien hacia dónde se dirigía exactamente. Los suburbios estaban en las afueras de la cuidad, un poco lejos de su hostal. Tuvo que parar a preguntar un par de veces, pero al final consiguió ir en la dirección correcta. De noche no había mucha gente en la calle, ni siquiera en los bares y las discotecas. Tan solo vio una pareja de enamorados sentados acarameladamente en un banco del parque y algún que otro mendigo.

Naturalmente, los suburbios de Adquistes no se parecían al centro ni a las calles principales. Los edificios no tenían más de dos plantas y todos estaban construidos con los mismos horribles ladrillos marrones del hostal. Casi no había luz y el asfalto de las aceras estaba repleto de chicles y papeles. La gente tampoco era distinta; había traficantes de pociones y otras sustancias prohibidas en cualquier esquina. Flora hizo de tripas corazón y recorrió la calle en busca de la dichosa taberna. No le resultó demasiado difícil, teniendo en cuenta que todo el barullo provenía de un establecimiento situado al fondo de la calzada. El sitio respondía al nombre de _Orco _y no tardó en entender por qué. En la puerta un hombre fornido se peleaba con una de esas criaturas. Flora se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta que logró entrar en el local.

Su nariz aspiró el olor a tabaco y alcohol. El aire estaba tan viciado que apenas se podía respirar. Una multitud de hombres borrachos se repartía por las sucias mesas de madera. Sin lugar a dudas, era el lugar perfecto para encontrar matones y todo tipo de gente indeseable. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra y esperó a ser atendida. El camarero le sirvió un vaso de agua a regañadientes. Flora inspeccionó el local. No había señal alguna de los sicarios.

-Hola, preciosidad. ¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un sitio como este?

Un chico que tendría más o menos su edad se acercó a ella y la miró de arriba abajo.

-Lárgate.-contestó Flora.

-¡Qué carácter! ¿Por qué no te tomas algo conmigo?

En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Un grupo de hombres entró riéndose escandalosamente.

-¡Camarero!-gritó uno de ellos-Lo de siempre.

Flora observó que todos llevaban un tatuaje bastante familiar: una serpiente. Los sicarios habían llegado. Se levantó del taburete, pero una mano se aferró a su brazo con fuerza.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, preciosa?

-Te he dicho que me dejes en paz.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte.

-Más te vale soltarme si no quieres que te haga daño.

-¡No me hagas reír!

Flora colocó la mano que le quedaba libre sobre el pecho del chico, que cayó violentamente hacia atrás del impacto.

-Ya te lo advertí.

El camarero corrió rápidamente hacia el chico.

-¡No se admiten peleas en mi bar, señorita!

Flora murmuró una disculpa y dirigió la vista hacia la mesa de los esbirros de Argentum. Uno de ellos se había levantado y caminaba en su dirección.

-No me gusta cómo nos miras, bonita.-dijo-¿Es que acaso tienes algo con nosotros?

-Estoy aquí para verles.

El hombre enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y se puede saber qué quieres?

-Argentum. Decidme dónde está.

La cara del sicario se contrajo en una mueca de enfado. Agarró a Flora por el cuello, levantándola del suelo.

-Escúchame bien, niñata. Nadie nos da órdenes o tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias.

Flora notaba el aliento maloliente de aquel tipo junto a su cara. La había inmovilizado por completo.

-Hoy no tengo un buen día,-continuó-así que creo que voy a tener que pagarlo contigo.

El aire comenzaba a faltarle. Flora sentía que se asfixiaba lentamente mientras todo se nublaba a su alrededor. Las manos dejaron de presionar su cuello de repente y percibió que algo la cogió antes de caer al suelo.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla.

Aquella voz le resultó muy conocida, pero eso fue lo último que escuchó. Después cerró los ojos y la oscuridad se cernió sobre ella.


	7. Capítulo VII

Flora abrió los ojos despacio. Sus recuerdos a cerca de lo sucedido estaban confusos y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Notaba algo duro contra su espalda, probablemente una pared. Miró en todas las direcciones para descubrir que se encontraba en uno de los callejones de los suburbios. Estaba lloviendo a mares. Se levantó lentamente apoyándose en la pared fría y mojada. Había alguien más allí, podía oír una voz distorsionada entre el sonido monótono de las gotas.

Una figura se recortó contra la cortina de agua. Aunque no lo veía muy bien, sabía que era un hombre y que estaba hablando por teléfono. Lo recordó todo de repente: la taberna del _Orco, _aquel chico estúpido y el enfrentamiento con el sicario. No había conseguido la información, pero al menos seguía con vida. Alguien la había salvado y eso le extrañaba mucho. Seguro que en tugurios como aquel había peleas todos los días y la gente no se molestaba en ayudar al que llevaba las de perder. Lamentaba no haber sido capaz de defenderse.

El hombre dejó de hablar por teléfono y fue a su encuentro. La luz mortecina de una de las farolas iluminó al desconocido. Flora sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas.

Pensaba que no volvería a ver aquella cara. Efectivamente, había un hombre, pero no el que ella había imaginado. Su acompañante era un chico de unos veintidós años. Al igual que ella, vestía ropas oscuras. Tenía el pelo negro, brillante y empapado por la lluvia. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los de ella. Era imposible.

-Flora...

Sus rodillas parecieron volverse de plastilina y, una vez más, él la cogió. Sin embargo, ella se apartó bruscamente.

-Vete.

Flora echó a correr como jamás lo había hecho. Huyó en dirección a la carretera. A penas había recorrido unos metros, cuando la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas otra vez. Entones se desplomó sobre el asfalto.

Su segundo despertar fue sobre una cama; pare ser exactos, la del hostal. Ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse. Sabía perfectamente que no estaba sola. Lo único que hizo fue taparse aún más con las mantas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Flora asintió. Helia estaba sentado en una silla que había junto a la cama. Lo miró mejor. Sus hombros se habían ensanchado y la barba había empezado a crecerle un poco. Su voz, además, sonaba más grave que antes. Aquel Helia parecía mucho más maduro y varonil.

-Te has desmayado dos veces. Deberías descansar un poco.

Seguía preocupándose por ella después de todo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no me buscaras.

No pudo evitar hacerle aquella pregunta. Ambos estaban en grave peligro.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

Flora no respondió. Sentía la mirada de Helia sobre ella.

-Ese tipejo estuvo a punto de matarte, Flora. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado si no llego a tiempo...

-Yo no te pedí que vinieras. Ni siquiera tendrías que estar aquí.

Había sonado más fría y cortante de lo que pretendía.

-Llevo dos años buscándote. Quizás podrías ser un poco más amable.

¿Dos años? Eso era mucho tiempo.

-Márchate, Helia. Es lo mejor para ti.

Helia parecía ofendido.

-No te entiendo, Flora. No entiendo por qué eso es lo mejor. Yo solo quiero ayudarte, nada más. Sé que tienes problemas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Flora se asustó. No era bueno que estuviera enterado de sus intenciones más de la cuenta.

-He ido a ver a Camelia Winkler. Ella me puso al corriente de cuanto hiciste en los Páramos.-Helia hizo una pausa-También he hablado con Paul, su sobrino. Me contó lo de Argentum y el ultimátum que te dio.

No le gustaba en absoluto el camino que había tomado la conversación. Todo estaba peor de lo que ella había supuesto.

-No tienes que sacrificarte por mí, Flora. Estás a punto de cometer un gran error enfrentándote a ese mago.

-A lo mejor sí, pero es lo que tengo que hacer. No voy a dejar que muera más gente inocente. Acabaré con ese desgraciado de una vez por todas.

-Ahora que por fin te he encontrado no permitiré que lo hagas. Es demasiado peligroso.

Flora se levantó de la cama. El mareo había sido sustituido por la rabia.

-Es mi vida y yo decido lo que hacer con ella. Tú y yo ya no somos nada, Helia. Acéptalo de una vez. Salí de tu vida el mismo día que abandoné Alfea.

Era doloroso tener que decir aquellas palabras. A Flora se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así? Puede que nuestra relación se haya acabado, pero estás cavando tu propia tumba. Creía que aún conservabas algo de prudencia. Ya veo que no.

-Te has hecho una idea equivocada de mí. He cambiado. La Flora que tú recuerdas está muerta; de hecho, murió hace ya tiempo.

Era verdad. La Flora alegre, tímida y romántica pertenecía al pasado.

Helia se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano.

-No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día, incluso he soñado contigo todas las noches. Acaba con esto, por favor. Vuelve a Alfea conmigo. Deja atrás ese plan suicida. Todavía estás a tiempo.

En ese momento, Flora sintió ganas de llorar como no lo había hecho nunca. Quería echarse en los brazos de Helia, decirle que ella tampoco le había olvidado, dejar que él la abrazara como antes, pero no era tan fácil.

-Márchate.-su voz era apenas un susurro. Se zafó de su mano con suavidad.

Helia, sin embargo, la tomó de los hombros y alzó su barbilla para establecer contacto visual.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada.

Luego la besó. Fue el beso más dulce que Flora había recibido. Notaba los labios cálidos de Helia sobre los suyos y sus dedos entrelazados. Era como estar flotando en una nube del paraíso. Había creído que nunca más volvería a experimentar el cosquilleo de cientos de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

Cuando el beso acabó, se dio cuenta de que no había sido capaz de apartarlo.

-Respóndeme, Flora.

Los ojos grises de Helia estaban clavados en ella y le hacían daño.

-No vuelvas a besarme.-le espetó-Y ahora márchate.

Helia obedeció, aunque abandonó la habitación con un profundo pesar. Por su parte, Flora permaneció de rodillas en el suelo considerándose la persona más despreciable e infeliz del mundo. Sí que lloró, pero fue debido al dolor que la estaba consumiendo por dentro.

**NOTA: **Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Ahora tengo la historia un poco parada, pero trataré de continuarla lo antes posible. Es por falta de tiempo y, algunas veces, también de inspiración. Eso sí: ahora empieza lo bueno. ¿Estará la relación de Flora y Helia avocada al fracaso? ¿Conseguirá él salvarla de sí misma, o permitirá que se enfrente a Argentum tal y como ella había planeado? Las respuestas vendrán en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por vuestros reviews y disfrutad de la historia.

**NOTA 2: A causa de varios asuntos académicos, no continuaré con esta historia hasta finales de junio o principios de julio. **


	8. Capítulo VIII

_-¿Helia?_

_Flora recibió el silencio por respuesta. Las luces de su apartamento de Alfea se habían fundido de repente y no se veía absolutamente nada. Probablemente Helia hubiese ido a comprobar los fusibles o algo por estilo. Avanzó con paso vacilante hasta alcanzar el pestillo de la puerta de su habitación. Estaba exhausta y necesitaba echarse un rato. El funeral había sido bastante traumático y ella ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para llorar. _

_Una luz cegadora proveniente del interior del dormitorio la puso alerta. El brillo plateado fue apagándose lentamente hasta transformarse en un suave destello. Flora se frotó los ojos y contempló la escena. Helia estaba tumbado en el suelo inconsciente. _

_-¡Helia! ¡Despierta!_

_Los gritos no consiguieron despertarle. Estaba blanco como una sábana y lo peor es que parecía haber dejado de respirar. No podía suceder otra vez, no estaba preparada para que otra persona se le muriera en brazos. _

_-¡Qué conmovedor! Siento haber interrumpido la escena._

_Aquella voz volvió a ponerle la carne de gallina. Flora se giró y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Argentum. Ahora comprendía por qué había visto aquel brillo plateado. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_No existen palabras para poder describir el desprecio con el que le preguntó aquello. Argentum, el asesino de su padre, había regresado._

_-Siento no haber podido asistir al funeral. Soy un hombre muy ocupado._

_Flora guardó silencio. Se sentía débil e impotente, justo igual que una muñeca de trapo._

_-Voy a ser directo contigo, Flora.-prosiguió el mago-Ya sabes lo mucho que tu padre me hizo sufrir en el pasado. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas han cambiado y yo estoy, por decirlo de alguna manera, en una situación privilegiada._

_Argentum esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras alzaba un brazo. Flora notó que el cuerpo de Helia había dejado de tocar el suelo. _

_-Quiero que te vayas de Alfea.-el cuerpo cayó a sus pies con un pequeño estruendo-Si no lo haces, tu querido Helia sufrirá las consecuencias._

_Una esfera plateada brotó de las palmas del mago. Había tanta energía concentrada que un impacto resultaría mortal. Ya casi podía ver a Helia convertido en un cadáver._

_-Espera.-lo dijo sin pensar, la vida de su novio se acortaba conforme la esfera se le acercaba-Está bien, abandonaré la escuela, pero no le hagas daño._

_Argentum rió. Disfrutaba viendo la cara desencajada de aquella pobre chica, aunque debía confesar que había esperado que se echase antes a llorar._

_-Te doy hasta mañana al amanecer. Más te vale obedecerme si no quieres tener otro funeral dentro de poco._

_Y entonces desapareció. Argentum se había esfumado dejándoles solos en la penumbra del dormitorio._

_Flora miró a Helia de nuevo. Había empezado a abrir los ojos._

_-¿Qué… qué ha pasado?_

_-Las luces se fundieron. Creo que te has dado un golpe en la cabeza._

_No podía contarle la verdad. Helia no se merecía pagar por algo que no tenía nada que ver con él. _

_-Voy a quedarme aquí esta noche, Flora. No quiero que estés sola. _

Helia recordó las palabras de Paul. El peso de la culpabilidad se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Se sentía responsable de todo lo que le estaba pasando a Flora; al fin y al cabo, él debería haberla protegido tal y como le había prometido. Sin embargo, ahora todo era distinto, _ella era distinta. _Su carácter huraño e impulsivo, sus ropas oscuras, su pelo corto y aquellos ojos tan tristes habían ahogado a la chica dulce y tímida que él había conocido unos años atrás. El sufrimiento había sepultado a la antigua Flora y aun así él seguía queriéndola como el primer día.

Los primeros rayos del sol vespertino ya asomaban entre las nubes de Adquistes cuando Helia llegó a la puerta de aquel tugurio de los suburbios de la ciudad. Había menos actividad que la noche anterior, pero todavía quedaban un par de borrachos que no habían sido capaces de marcharse a casa por su propio pie. El motivo de su regreso había sido obtener información. Ignoraba cuál iba a ser el siguiente movimiento de Flora, aunque estaba convencido de que no haría más que acercarla a su fin.

Sorprendentemente, _El Orco _no había cerrado sus puertas. Helia entró una vez más en el local y aspiró aquel olor putrefacto tan característico. Algunas miradas indiscretas se posaron en él, quizás pensando que se trataba de una especie de policía. El tabernero estaba fregando un par de vasos detrás de la barra de madera roída.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, amigo?-preguntó sin apartar la vista de su tarea.

-Póngame algo de beber, por favor. Estoy sediento.

El tabernero le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto. Probablemente estuviera pensando que era un tipo de lo más extraño.

-Sírvele una buena jarra de cerveza, Leroy.-dijo el hombre que estaba sentado junto a él-No es de por aquí.

Helia asintió. Igual debía plantearse un cambio de estrategia. Después de todo, su abuelo le había enseñado que los puños no siempre eran la mejor solución.

-Has venido por el baile de máscaras, ¿verdad?

-¿Un baile de máscaras?

-Sí. El señor Argentum celebrará uno esta noche en su palacete. Por lo visto, tiene algo importante que enseñarles a todos sus amiguitos estirados.

Un resorte saltó en la mente de Helia al escuchar el nombre del mago. De repente, todo encajaba. Sin dudar un segundo, se levantó del taburete y corrió hacia la salida. El tiempo se agotaba.


	9. Capítulo IX

-Ha llegado una carta para usted, señor Argentum.

El mago alzó la vista de la gran montaña de papeles que descansaba sobre su enorme escritorio.

-Gracias. Puedes retirarte.-le dijo a su mayordomo mientras este le entregaba el sobre.

El papel era de mala calidad y estaba un poco sucio, lo que le hizo sospechar que quizás el emisor fuese algún pobre diablo que le pedía dinero. Con todo, lo abrió por si acaso.

_Las heridas del pasado jamás cicatrizan. Ten cuidado, porque esta noche el pasado vendrá a por ti bajo una máscara y te aseguro que no tendrá piedad._

_ F._

Argentum releyó la nota. Sin duda iba a ser una noche muy interesante.

* * *

El espejo viejo y roto de la habitación del hostal le devolvió su reflejo fragmentado. Flora hizo un intento baldío de construir la sonrisa permanente de aquellos tiempos lejanos y felices. No quería abandonar el mundo con una mueca de tristeza en la cara, no cuando estaba a un paso de llevar a cabo su venganza.

Por desgracia todo se había complicado considerablemente desde la llegada de Helia a Adquistes. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que movería cielo y tierra para evitar que se enfrentara a Argentum. Pero no podía rendirse después de lo mucho que se había sacrificado durante dos largos años. Su oportunidad se había presentado al fin en forma de baile de máscaras.

El palacete de Argentum estaba en lo alto de una colina de las afueras de la capital. Era una construcción hecha de cristales de colores. Con la luz pálida del atardecer los azules parecían difuminarse en la inmensidad del verde de los Páramos y los rojos se fundían con el cielo. Flora se dirigió directamente a la puerta de entrada. Gracias a su magia no tuvo que dar una sola explicación; simplemente la dejaron entrar como si la conocieran desde siempre.

Todavía no era de noche, pero algunos invitados ya habían hecho acto de presencia. A juzgar por sus ropas caras y sus ornamentadas máscaras, Flora supuso que eran gente influyente perteneciente a las altas esferas de la sociedad. El gran salón del palacete era igual de ostentoso que ellos. Las paredes estaban adornadas con tapices muy elaborados y las baldosas de mármol relucían como el agua cristalina de los ríos de las montañas. Había mesas repletas de canapés y una orquesta tocando al fondo. Le recordó al palacio de Solaria de su querida Stella. Aquel día Flora también llevaba un vestido muy bonito, pero no había nada que le ocultase la cara. Esta vez, sin embargo, lucía un rostro inexpresivo gracias a su máscara blanca y sencilla, un atuendo adecuado para pasar desapercibida.

Cuando el reloj marcó las once, el salón comenzó a llenarse de verdad. Los invitados se saludaban de manera rimbombante y los camareros andaban de acá para allá ofreciendo copas de vino y champán. No había ni rastro de Argentum. Flora pensó que quizás había sido una mala idea ponerlo sobre aviso con aquella nota. La había escrito porque quería estar a solas con él en el momento de la batalla o, de lo contrario, mucha gente resultaría herida. Aun así, alguien como él no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de pavonearse delante de la élite, incluso cuando prácticamente lo habían amenazado de muerte.

La velada transcurrió sin incidentes a pesar de la impaciencia de Flora. Entonces, a las doce menos cuarto, el mago apareció por fin.

-Amigos, os doy la bienvenida al baile de máscaras.-anunció desde el centro del salón-Es un placer teneros a todos aquí reunidos.

Argentum estaba nervioso, lo percibía. No paraba de mirar en todas las direcciones, como si alguien fuese a atacarle en cualquier momento.

-Sin embargo, no podré disfrutar de vuestra agradable compañía durante toda la noche.-continuó diciendo-A las doce tendré que marcharme a resolver un asunto. Por eso le pido a quien me ha enviado la nota esta mañana que nos veamos a esa misma hora en la puerta de piedra de los jardines traseros.

Flora se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras. Lo último que habría esperado era que Argentum la retase públicamente.


	10. Capítulo X

El hostal estaba vacío. No había ni rastro de Flora; sus cosas habían desaparecido y la recepcionista tampoco había podido darle dirección alguna. Una vez más, Helia le había perdido la pista. Con todo, se figuraba que probablemente se hubiera marchado a la fiesta de Argentum. Seguro que habría trazado un plan para acabar con él allí mismo, si es que no sucedía justo lo contrario.

Angustiado, Helia se dispuso a coger su moto para ir tras ella. Fue entonces cuando reparó en la figura del chico que había junto a su vehículo. Después de los últimos acontecimientos, habría reconocido esa cara en cualquier parte.

-Menos mal que te he encontrado.-Paul suspiró aliviado-Pensaba que ya te habías ido al palacete de Argentum.

Helia no sabía si alegrarse de verle allí.

-¿Cómo te has enterado de lo del baile?

-Argentum es un personaje público, Helia. Su vida no es un secreto para nadie que viva por aquí. Además, ha invitado a mi tía a su fiesta.

Paul señaló un coche que había al otro lado de la calle. La silueta de Camelia Winkler se perfiló bajo la luz mortecina de las farolas.

-Será mejor que te cambies lo antes posible.-explicó el hada-Nos vamos ahora mismo.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que Helia no se ponía un esmoquin, pero lo cierto es que aquel le sentaba como un guante. Camelia le había entregado una máscara también. Había que ser precavidos.

-Este es el plan, chicos: entraremos como invitados normales en la casa de ese mago. Vosotros os haréis pasar por mis guardaespaldas.-Camelia no apartaba la vista de la carretera-Una vez dentro, nos dividiremos para buscar a Flora.

-¿Y si ella ya ha entrado en acción?-objetó Paul-Parecía muy convencida de acabar con ese tipo cuando habló conmigo.

-Solo nos queda rezar para que no haya hecho nada todavía. Las consecuencias podrían ser muy graves si decide utilizar sus poderes.

-No podrá vencer a Argentum ella sola, es demasiado fuerte.-Helia lo dijo en voz alta para tratar de convencerse. Igual Flora se acordaba de sus palabras.

-En eso te equivocas.-Camelia tensó las manos sobre el volante-Flora tiene unos poderes increíbles. Si se lo propone sería capaz de volar el palacete por los aires con solo mover un dedo.

-Pero...

-Como ya habrás comprobado, la Flora que tú conociste no tiene nada que ver con lo que es ahora. Esa chica es muy poderosa, Helia. Me lo ha demostrado en todos estos meses de entrenamiento.

-Cuando estaba con nosotros en casa-prosiguió Paul-se interesó especialmente en la magia oculta, buscaba una manera rápida de aumentar sus poderes. El problema es que ese tipo de magia es un arma de doble filo. Si el conjuro es muy complicado, podría haber un colapso que provocaría la muerte instantánea de quien lo realiza.

Helia tragó saliva e intentó asimilar lo que Paul acababa de contarle. Tenía que detener a Flora costara lo que costase.

* * *

Al bajarse del coche, los guardias le dedicaron a Camelia una afable sonrisa. Por lo visto, la alegre señorita Winkler era mucho más conocida de lo que Helia había supuesto en un principio. Un grupo de mujeres y hombres muy bien vestidos la abordó nada más entrar en la fiesta. Por su parte, Helia y Paul decidieron seguir con el plan.

La búsqueda de Flora, sin embargo, era una empresa difícil. Había demasiada gente allí dentro y todos llevaban máscaras, por lo que resultaba casi imposible distinguirla. Entre la multitud, Helia se sintió como un niño perdido a punto de romper a llorar. Había demasiado en juego.

De repente, se hizo silencio y Argentum ocupó el centro del gran salón. Los presentes se congregaron en torno a él formando un círculo. Tras unos segundos, el mago anunció que no les acompañaría toda la noche. Según dijo, alguien le había enviado una nota y debía reunirse con él a las doce en la puerta de piedra de los jardines traseros de su palacete. Helia pensó inmediatamente en Flora. Tenía que haber sido ella. Con cuidado, se abrió paso entre la gente. Aún quedaba un cuarto de hora.

* * *

Los jardines estaban escasamente iluminados. Helia bajó corriendo las escaleras de cristal y encontró una máscara a los pies del último escalón. Flora había pasado por allí.

-¡No consigo localizarla, Helia!-Paul regresó a su lado

-Tiene que estar aquí. Esta debe de ser su máscara.

Un estruendo interrumpió su conversación. Al fondo de los jardines, divisaron cómo la puerta de piedra que había mencionado Argentum se abría de par en par.

-Ve a avisar a tu tía, Paul. Yo me encargo de Flora.

* * *

Helia cruzó el umbral de la puerta de piedra a las doce menos diez pasadas. Un largo pasadizo cavernoso que parecía no tener fin se extendía ante él.

-¿Flora?-el eco de unos pasos le hizo mirar hacia la oscuridad del pasadizo.

Entonces todo se iluminó. Helia vislumbró los bajos de un vestido. Flora estaba allí con él y era una de las imágenes más hermosas que había visto en mucho tiempo. Parecía una de esas princesas de los cuentos que tanto le gustaba leer cuando era pequeño.

-¿Por qué has venido?-inquirió ella.

-Has sido tú la que le ha enviado esa nota, ¿verdad?

Flora no respondió.

-Recapacita, por favor.-insistió Helia-Esto solo te va a traer más sufrimiento.

Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a adentrarse en la negrura. Helia se interpuso en su camino.

-No pasarás de aquí, Flora. No permitiré que te enfrentes a Argentum.

De nuevo silencio. Flora simplemente miraba el suelo. Cuando Helia pensó que quizás le había escuchado al fin, observó que ella apretaba los puños. Lo siguiente que percibió fueron unas gruesas raíces escalar por su cuerpo y estamparlo contra una de las cavernosas paredes.

-Ya no me importa morir, Helia.

-Flora…

Ella se acercó a él y puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que guardara silencio. Helia notó que sus músculos se agarrotaban un poco por la presión de las raíces. Lo cierto es que apenas podía moverse.

-El día en que nos conocimos-empezó Flora-me salvaste la vida cuando apareció el monstruo de Lord Darkar. Desde entonces no has dejado protegerme de cualquier peligro.

Flora se detuvo y le miró directamente a los ojos. Se le estaba quebrando la voz.

-Deja que esta vez sea yo quien te salve a ti.

Helia no se inmutó. Las lágrimas surcaban las mejillas de Flora.

-Yo… yo no podría soportar que te hicieran daño por mi culpa, Helia. Si te matan yo me moriría contigo…

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Te juro que ese mago no va a tocarte ni un solo pelo.-sollozó-Ahora tienes que ser fuerte, Helia. Estoy segura de que acabarás encontrando la felicidad que te mereces.

Flora acortó las distancias y tomó el rostro de Helia entre sus manos. Después le besó como nunca lo había hecho. Era su manera de despedirse.

-Adiós, Helia…

Un nuevo estruendo le indicó que la puerta de piedra se había cerrado.

-¡Flora!-gritó él. Sin embargo, fue en vano. Allí, conmocionado e impotente, Helia vio cómo las sombras engullían para siempre al amor de su vida.


	11. Capítulo XI

Flora avanzó a tientas por el oscuro pasadizo del jardín. Llevaba andando un buen rato y todavía no había llegado a ningún sitio. La probabilidad de que fuese una trampa de Argentum estaba ahí, pero ella seguía pensando que el mago no la consideraba una amenaza.

La ausencia de sonido había empezado a alterarla un poco, aunque agradecía no tener que escuchar los gritos de Helia. Había tenido que hacer de tripas corazón para no refugiarse corriendo en sus brazos como una niña pequeña e indefensa. En el fondo, le dolía haberse visto obligada a utilizar aquel conjuro de retención para aprisionarlo contra una de las paredes del pasadizo. "Es por su propia seguridad. Él no es consciente del peligro que corre yendo detrás de mí", eso era lo que se repetía constantemente para no sentirse aún más culpable.

De repente, apareció otra puerta de piedra al final del túnel. Flora creyó que igual había regresado al principio sin darse cuenta, pero enseguida descubrió que conducía a una gran sala subterránea hecha completamente de cristal. No había muebles allí dentro, ni siquiera las enormes paredes estaban decoradas. Al parecer, Argentum no debía de darle demasiado uso. Intrigada, Flora se transformó en hada. No quería correr riesgos.

-Tan puntual como siempre, Flora.-la voz del mago quedó distorsionada por el repiqueteo cansino y lejano de las campanadas que anunciaban las doce-Qué pena que solo pueda quedar uno.

-Acabemos con esto cuanto antes.-le espetó ella-No quiero pasar contigo más tiempo del que sea necesario.

Argentum se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente por la sala.

-Has tenido más agallas de las que me había imaginado. Hay muy poca gente en este mundo que se atreva a amenazarme por escrito.-se detuvo y la miró a los ojos-Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a darte una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El alcance de tus poderes no me ha pasado de inadvertido, ¿sabes? Por eso te propongo que trabajes para mí. Serías una especie de mercenaria.

Flora apretó los dientes.

-Prefiero arder en el infierno antes que trabajar para un ser tan despreciable como tú.-respondió-No eres más que un asesino.

El mago frunció el ceño. Su semblante se había tornado amenazador.

-Está bien. Entonces que empiece el juego.

El suelo se movió bajo sus pies, como si un millón de personas caminaran sobre él. La pared de la izquierda se hizo añicos ante la atónita mirada de Flora. Y entre la lluvia de cristales apareció un enorme ejército de humanoides armados hasta los dientes.

-Te presento a la Guardia de Plata.-dijo Argentum-Espero que pases un buen rato con ellos.

Flora retrocedió instintivamente. Así, a simple vista, podía contar centenares de guardias. El mago se la había jugado de la manera más rastrera posible, pero no por ello cejaría en su empeño. Flora golpeó el suelo con uno de sus pies. Al instante, un millar de verdosas raíces comenzaron a brotar del suelo y a enroscarse alrededor de los caballeros.

No obstante, el hechizo resultó ser completamente inútil. Los guardias se retorcían bajo las raíces y se derretían como helados al sol, pero enseguida volvían a la carga. Cuando Flora quiso darse cuenta, estaba en medio de un mar de recientes armaduras plateadas. Habría que buscar otra manera de vencer a la maldita Guardia de Plata. Con un ágil movimiento de muñeca, Flora concentró un poco de magia en las palmas de sus manos. Luego las situó frente al numeroso ejército y empezó a lanzar esferas de energía en todas las direcciones.

Apenas diez minutos después, más de la mitad de la Guardia de Plata estaba chamuscada. Argentum sonrió complacido y con un gesto hizo desaparecer al resto de los caballeros.

-Bravo, Flora. Tus poderes son cuanto menos impresionantes. Me has recordado a tu encantadora madre. Verdaderamente, te pareces mucho a ella.

No era la primera vez que le decían eso. La madre de Flora había muerto siendo ella muy pequeña, pero ya entonces su padre solía hablar sobre el parecido.

-¿Es que acaso la concocías?

Argentum asintió.

-Pues claro que sí. ¿Thomas no te contó nada?

Flora se sorprendió. Sabía que su padre y Argentum habían tenido contacto en el pasado, aunque nunca le había referido nada acerca del mago y su madre.

-Verás, Julia y yo éramos amigos desde la infancia. Sus padres se mudaron a Oppositus desde Linphea. Yo vivía con mi familia en la casa de al lado y no tardamos en hacernos prácticamente inseparables.-explicó-Luego, unos años después, ella se convirtió en la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. En ese entonces yo era joven e ignorante y me enamoré de ella como un completo estúpido.

El hada analizó sus palabras. Por un momento, le pareció vislumbrar un destello de añoranza en la voz del mago.

-Sin embargo, Julia regresó a Linphea dejándome el corazón hecho pedazos. Allí conoció a Thomas, un médico de pueblo que trabajaba ayudando a los heridos de la guerra que había habido recientemente en el planeta. Cuando volvió a Oppositus todo era distinto. No paraba de hablar de él ni un solo minuto; por lo visto, se habían casado en secreto y ella estaba embarazada.-Argentum se aclaró la garganta-Seis años después me enteré de que había muerto a causa de una enfermedad desconocida.

Flora recordaba aquel día a la perfección. A ella le habían comunicado la triste noticia al volver del colegio. Desde entonces su padre no hablaba mucho del tema, solo cuando iban a llevarle flores al cementerio de Linphea.

-¿Por eso lo mataste?

-Pasé muchos años planeando cómo vengarme de él. Thomas era médico y, aun así, no hizo absolutamente nada por salvar a su esposa. Julia tendría que haberme elegido a mí...

-Mi padre se pasó día y noche buscando una cura. Él sí que la quería. Lo tuyo es solo una obsesión enfermiza.

Argentum esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Pobre Thomas, haciéndose el héroe hasta el final. Por desgracia, no me rindo tan fácilmente. Reconozco que disfruté viéndole morir en mi presencia, pero, después de todo, él no era quien me interesaba. Ahora él ya no está para protegerte, Flora. Te has quedado sola ante el peligro.

**Ya vamos llegando al final de la historia... Pronto se terminarán de resolver todas las incógnitas. El final aún es un misterio, pero intentaré que no sea demasiado predecible. De momento, trato de mantener la intriga. Disfrutad de la historia porque, aunque pude resultar un tanto dramática y angustiosa, eso es lo más importante. Ah, y ****gracias por vuestros comentarios y visitas. Son una gran ayuda para continuar.**


	12. Capítulo XII

_-¡Apártate, Flora!_

_Thomas profirió un grito ahogado mientras empujaba a su hija. La enorme esfera plateada de energía le dio de lleno en el estómago. Por suerte, había conseguido desviar la trayectoria del ataque. Flora rodó varios metros a causa del impacto y fue a caer sobre la hierba mojada. _

_-¡Papá! _

_La chica logró levantarse a duras penas. Después de varias horas luchando sentía que las fuerzas estaban empezando a abandonarla. Aun así, hizo acopio de las que le quedaban y avanzó cojeando hasta su maltrecho padre._

_Thomas había caído cerca de allí. Tenía la espalda apoyada en unas rocas y no se movía. Su camisa se había desgarrado en la zona afectada y había dejado una enorme herida negruzca en su lugar._

_-¡Papá! ¡Dime algo, vamos!_

_Flora se situó junto a él y le pasó un brazo por detrás de la espalda para ayudarlo a incorporarse. No reaccionaba._

_-Papá…-las lágrimas habían comenzado a inundar sus ojos. _

_Él se despertó lentamente. El golpe había sido tan violento que le impedía respirar con normalidad._

_-No llores, hija. Estoy bien. _

_La mano de Thomas acarició su mejilla. No podía soportar verla así de preocupada. _

_-No, papá, no lo estás. Tengo que sacarte de aquí ahora mismo. _

_Él negó con la cabeza._

_-Márchate. Argentum no va a parar hasta matarnos a los dos._

_-Me da igual. No pienso marcharme sin ti. Acabaré con él si hace falta, he estado entrenando mucho._

_Thomas tomó otra bocanada de aire. Se había llevado las manos a la herida y se le habían teñido de rojo. Probablemente había dañado algún órgano vital._

_-Flora...-sus pulmones trabajaban a un ritmo frenético para que pudiera continuar hablando-es muy poderoso. Vete y ponte a salvo, por favor. Ya no puedes hacer nada por mí, cariño..._

_-No, no, te curaré ahora mismo._

_Flora situó las palmas de las manos sobre el vientre de su padre. Luego concentró toda su energía en curar la herida. Estaba muy débil y la magia apenas hacía efecto._

_-¡Maldita sea!-gritó-¡Para de salir!_

_Pero la sangre seguía brotando en abundancia. La desesperación se estaba adueñando de ella. Tenía que salvarlo como fuera. _

_-Es inútil, pequeña. Estoy a punto de morir..._

_Aunque le costara creerlo, en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que su padre no mentía. Había sido un ataque letal. Con todo, Flora se tragó las lágrimas e insistió en su intento de sanar la herida con magia._

_-Flora...-Thomas tomó el rostro de su hija entre sus manos-solo quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti..._

_Su voz se desvaneció como el humo de un cigarrillo. Ya no se esforzaba en respirar, su corazón se había parado y sus manos estaban frías y exánimes. Con todo, había muerto con una tierna sonrisa en los labios. _

_Flora escuchó unos pasos apresurados detrás de ella._

_-¿Estáis todos bien?_

_Los refuerzos de Fuente Roja habían llegado tarde. Ella no se movió. Simplemente permaneció impasible mientras uno de los especialistas le tomaba el pulso a su padre. _

_-Señorita, este hombre ha fallecido...-dijo, pero ella siguió sin inmutarse-Por favor, pare. Usted también necesita atención médica._

_-¡No se mueve, chicos!-gritó al resto del grupo-¡Ayudadme a sacarla de aquí!_

_Otro especialista se acercó y la agarró por los brazos para que se levantara._

_-No, no, papá...-ya no era capaz de controlarlo. Las lágrimas resbalaban como ríos por sus mejillas. Estaba muerto y ella no había podido evitarlo._

* * *

Las cosas no marchaban como Flora había planeado. La magia de Argentum parecía no tener límites; el gasto de energía no suponía un problema para él y en cambio a ella hacía ya rato que había comenzado a pasarle factura. Solamente el odio profundo y visceral que le profesaba al mago conseguía mantenerla de una pieza.

-¿Estás cansada?-el mago soltó una risita histérica-Deberías haberte imaginado que no ibas a poder vencerme, querida. Tu batalla estaba perdida mucho antes de empezar.

Flora no se molestó en ofrecerle una respuesta. Estaba tratando de minarle la moral, pero no sería capaz de lograrlo. Ella ya ni siquiera apreciaba su propia vida.

Pronunció otro conjuro en voz baja. Ignoraba cuál era la naturaleza de los poderes de su adversario, por lo que estaba resultándole extremadamente difícil hallar algún punto débil. El mismo Argentum le había confesado que Oppositus era su planeta natal y, sin embargo, todavía no había utilizado ni un solo conjuro metamórfico.

-No he tenido poderes siempre.-dijo aquello como si supiera lo que Flora estaba pensando-En realidad los tomé prestados.

Flora frunció el ceño. ¿Argentum no era un auténtico mago? Hasta donde alcanzaban sus conocimientos, es la magia la que elige al portador y no al contrario. No obstante, había oído hablar del traspaso de poderes, una práctica ilegal en la Dimensión Mágica.

-Espero que te enseñaran lo que es la nigromancia durante tu estancia en Alfea.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Argentum dejó de atacarla por un breve instante. Le complacía contemplar aquella cara de desconcierto.

-Mi poder procede de los muertos, querida Flora. La magia no es muy útil cuando está en manos de un cadáver, así que yo aprovecho la situación...

Su comportamiento era cada vez más sospechoso. ¿Por qué estaba contándole aquello? La posesión de información sobre el enemigo podía ser determinante en un combate.

En ese momento Flora notó que alguien la agarraba por detrás. No había visto a nadie en la sala desde que había llegado.

-Suéltala, Thomas.

El sujeto obedeció la orden del mago. Flora se giró lentamente para descubrir la identidad de su captor. La sangre se le congeló en las venas al ver de nuevo a su difunto padre.

* * *

La garganta se le había quedado en carne viva de tanto gritar su nombre. Helia había tratado por todos los medios de liberarse del abrazo asfixiante de las raíces que le apresaban. La entrada al túnel había quedado inaccesible debido a la magia, por lo que no podía contar con la ayuda de Camelia y su sobrino. Había deseado fervientemente que aquello solo fuera una pesadilla, pero, desgraciadamente, era cada vez más real.

Entonces sucedió algo inesperado. Las raíces comenzaron a perder fuerza hasta dejarlo de nuevo sobre el suelo. Aun así, todavía no era el momento de cantar victoria. Su repentina liberación solo podía significar una cosa: Flora estaba en peligro de muerte.


	13. Capítulo XIII

El eco de los pasos frenéticos de Helia se detuvo en cuanto se precipitó hacia el interior de la gran sala de cristal. Estaba prácticamente destrozada, como si acabara de librarse la mayor de las batallas de la historia. El suelo mostraba profundas grietas y las paredes estaban completamente desconchadas. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Todavía azorado por la carrera, divisó a Flora cerca de allí. Había alguien delante de ella que le tapaba, pero habría jurado que no se movía. Cuando la figura de aquel hombre se hizo a un lado comprobó que estaba en lo cierto. Flora parecía haberse quedado de piedra.

Helia avanzó con cuidado hasta su posición. Al principio había creído que se trataba de Argentum, sin embargo, el hombre que acompañaba a Flora era otra persona, una que no le resultaba en absoluto desconocida.

Había conocido al padre de Flora unos años atrás. Ella misma le había invitado a acompañarla a Linphea para presentárselo. Lo cierto es que habían congeniado desde el primer momento; Thomas era un hombre muy amable y tranquilo que había dedicado su vida a la medicina y al cuidado de sus dos hijas. No obstante, aquel tipo solo era una reminiscencia de la persona que él recordaba. Tenía la piel grisácea y los ojos tan apagados que apenas se distinguía la pupila. Su rostro era una mueca indescifrable y carente de expresión. Su cabello castaño se había vuelto ceniciento y lacio, igual que si hubiera permanecido privado de la luz solar durante un largo período de tiempo. Además, llevaba el mismo traje con el que lo habían enterrado: un esmoquin negro con una flor en la solapa.

-Papá…-la voz de Flora era casi un susurro inaudible.

Thomas se acercó lentamente a su hija. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Helia al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Como movido por su resorte, salió corriendo justo a tiempo para evitar que Flora recibiera un ataque directo.

Ella volvió a la realidad en cuanto lo vio aparecer. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que su padre estaba dispuesto a golpearla.

-¿Helia?

Él no contestó enseguida. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para poder mantener a raya a aquella especie de muerto viviente.

-No vuelvas a intentar dejarme al margen, Flora.-dijo al fin-He venido a solucionar el error que estás a punto de cometer.

El padre de Flora estaba resultando ser un adversario difícil. Aunque no tenía poderes mágicos, poseía una fuerza sobrehumana. Helia esquivó un nuevo puñetazo antes de dirigirse a ella.

-¿Dónde está Argentum?-preguntó

Flora se encogió de hombros. Había estado tan concentrada en su padre que no había reparado en su repentina ausencia. De todos modos, seguramente no andaría muy lejos.

-Para poder cruzar el túnel primero tendremos que vencerle.-Helia señaló a su contrincante. Cada vez le costaba más defenderse.

-No voy a hacerle daño. Puede que ya no esté entre los vivos, pero sigue siendo mi padre...

Helia logró darle una fuerte patada en el esternón que lo arrojó varios metros más allá.

-¿Y entonces qué se supone que harás?-comprendía la lucha interna que el hada estaba librando, aunque debía decantarse rápido debido a las complicadas circunstancias-Esto es lo que Argentum quiere, Flora. Sabe perfectamente que la única manera de que te rindas es poniéndote a tu padre delante.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre los dos. La mente de Flora era una amalgama de sentimientos que creía enterrados en lo más profundo de su corazón. El mago estaba haciendo gala de su juego sucio.

A pesar de la caída, aquella criatura en que se había convertido su padre volvió a la carga en escasos segundos. Helia continuó forcejeando con él y no hubo un claro vencedor durante un buen rato. Flora observaba la pelea desde un discreto segundo plano hasta que la voz del especialista reclamó su presencia.

-Haz algún conjuro de bloqueo.-Helia lo tenía inmovilizado con las piernas-No aguantaré mucho más.

La chica se situó junto a ellos con paso vacilante. Le dolía tener que herir a su padre, pero no había otra alternativa. Cerró los ojos y empezó a recitar el conjuro.

-Flora, cariño...-aquella frase brotó de los labios resecos de Thomas-ayúdame...

Entonces se detuvo. No había vuelto a escuchar su voz dulce y profunda desde el día en que murió.

-No le escuches. No es tu padre.-le interrumpió Helia.

-Todavía puedes salvarme, hija...

Por un momento le pareció vislumbrar el brillo que su padre solía tener en los ojos. Era tan real que habría podido llegar a borrar lo sucedido en los últimos dos años.

-No pensarás matar a tu adorado padre, ¿verdad?-Argentum había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia-Lo he traído solo para ti.

El mago echó un rápido vistazo al panorama. Luego frunció el ceño.

-Teníamos un trato, querida, aunque quizás no te quedó lo bastante claro aquella vez que fui a verte a Alfea.-apuntó a Helia con el dedo-Ahora él tendrá que sufrir las consecuencias.

Hubo un destello cegador seguido de un grito que rasgó el aire. Flora se estremeció cuando la luz se disipó y le permitió ver con claridad. Helia ya no forcejeaba con su padre; su cuerpo se había desplomado sobre el suelo de cristal dejando una gran mancha roja. El especialista lanzó un gemido de dolor al contemplar el gran agujero que lucía en la parte izquierda del pecho. Argentum le había atravesado limpiamente con su magia.

-¿Qué te parece?-hizo un gesto dramático con los brazos. Estaba disfrutando de la situación-Te advertí de que algo así pasaría si no cumplías mis órdenes. Admítelo de una vez, Flora: jamás lograrás estar a mi altura. Rechazaste la oportunidad que te brindé de unirte a mí y pagarás por ello con tu propia vida y las de quienes más aprecias.

Flora miró una vez más la cara pálida de Helia. Si él moría, ya no habría nada que la atara a este mundo.

**En fin, se podría decir que este capítulo ha sido algo transitorio para la sorpresa final. Flora tiene las cosas muy difíciles. ¿Podrá acabar con Argentum de una vez por todas? ¿Qué pasará con su padre? Se admite cualquier tipo de teoría descabellada sobre lo que pasará a continuación. Una vez más, gracias por leer esta historia y espero que os haya entrenido.**


	14. Capítulo XIV

Estaba costándole mantener el ritmo de la pelea. La criatura regresaba una y otra vez desde los escombros y lo hacía con más fuerza. Flora echó un nuevo vistazo a Helia, que seguía agonizando en el charco que su propia sangre había formado. Iba a morir y ella había tomado al fin una decisión irrevocable.

Llevaba dos años pensando cómo sería el momento en que acabara con Argentum. Estarían solos, sin que nadie les molestara. Sin embargo, no habría podido estar más equivocada. Ahora tenía nada menos que a su padre como enemigo y al hombre de su vida atravesado por un rayo de magia.

Flora cerró los ojos por un instante y la oscuridad se cernió de nuevo sobre ella. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de ver la luz al fondo del túnel escarpado y tortuoso en que se había convertido su vida. Lo único que sentía era un dolor profundo y devastador que había arrasado su esperanza.

Sabía que solo encontraría la paz que tanto ansiaba dejando que la muerte la envolviera en su abrazo eterno. Pero también sabía que el modo de hacerlo posible era llevarse a Argentum con ella y, como consecuencia, a todo aquel que se encontrara en aquella sala.

Nada la complacía más que escuchar de fondo la respiración entrecortada del mago. Percibía su mirada fría intentando clavarse en ella, sus garras acechando cada uno de sus pasos. Estaba preparando su siguiente movimiento, quizás el último de ellos.

-Ríndete de una vez.

El miedo que destilaba su voz se esfumó entre la marea de recuerdos que pasaban por la mente del hada. Quería pensar en algo agradable antes de ejecutar su jugada definitiva.

* * *

_La guarida subterránea de Lord Darkar se había convertido en un campo de batalla. Las Winx y los especialistas habían tenido que abrirse paso entre las filas de monstruos tenebrosos para poder ir a rescatar a Bloom. Entonces había llegado el momento de la despedida. Brandon les había comunicado que los chicos se quedarían allí con el objeto de cubrirlas. _

_Flora se había quedado allí parada mientras sus amigas les decían adiós a sus respectivos novios. Había escuchado a Brandon susurrar al oído de Stella unas cosas preciosas y había visto la cara triste de Timmy mientras su mirada se perdía en el reflejo de Tecna tras el cristal de la nave. _

_Unos días antes le había confesado a Helia lo que sentía por él. No sabía muy bien en qué punto de su supuesta relación estaban, por lo que no se atrevió a acercarse a él. Sin embargo, sucedió justo lo contrario. _

_-En momentos como este me gustaría habértelo dicho antes. Supongo que he perdido demasiado tiempo._

_Helia sonrió dulcemente y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. _

_-Eso ya es agua pasada, Flora. Ahora tenemos que pensar en el futuro._

_El chico acortó la escasa distancia que los separaba y posó sus labios sobre los del hada de la naturaleza. Flora sintió que toda la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas. Había soñado tantas veces con su primer beso que no se creía que estuviera sucediendo de verdad. _

* * *

Flora apretó los dientes y se concentró en el conjuro. Finalmente había optado por hacer uso de la magia oculta que había aprendido durante sus entrenamientos con Camelia Winkler.

El mundo se detuvo en ese preciso instante. Primero notó un calor que ascendía desde las puntas de sus dedos hasta la cabeza y el pecho para después descender hasta sus piernas. La magia se extendía por sus venas como un veneno. Estaba a punto de transformarse en un recipiente y, cuando un recipiente se sobrecarga, explota.

Ignoraba si aquello le dolería y si tendría algún tipo de efecto secundario. Respiró profundamente; el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho si seguía latiendo así de rápido. Iba a transformarse en una bomba mágica.

Una vez, cuando era pequeña, había escuchado que antes de morir ves tu vida pasar igual que una película. Sin embargo, para ella solo existía el color negro.

Y entonces el calor se hizo insoportable. Flora se estaba derritiendo por dentro. La magia era tan intensa que su cuerpo comenzó a desprender una luz verde que inundó la sala. La magia y el odio habían formado una mezcla imparable. Aunque no lo veía, percibía la cara desencajada de Argentum y su vano intento de contrarrestar la oleada de poder que se le venía encima.

Su último pensamiento fue para Helia.

* * *

_Estaba en medio de la nada más absoluta. En aquel lugar el dolor no existía, los recuerdos no le hacían daño. Todo era blanco e infinito, un mar que se extendía más allá de donde le alcanzaba la vista. _

_Flora anduvo hacia ninguna parte porque no podía ir a ningún sitio. ¿Estaba muerta de verdad? No pudo evitar hacerse aquella pregunta. _

_-Flora..._

_Alguien la estaba llamando. _

_-Estoy aquí,-respondió-ayúdame_

_La voz se volvió un suave murmullo, como una dulce canción de cuna. El hada miró en todas las direcciones hasta que notó una mano posarse sobre su hombro. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí, cariño?_

_Era su madre, Julia. Parecía un ángel vestido de blanco._

_-Mamá... ¿de verdad eres tú?_

_-Sí. He venido para ayudarte a regresar._

_Julia abrazó a su hija, que había empezado a llorar._

_-No puedes quedarte aquí, Flora. Tu momento aún no ha llegado.-explicó_

_-Pero mi cuerpo explotó. Yo sentí cómo se desintegraba. Estoy muerta._

_-En realidad estás en el estadio anterior a la muerte. Ahora mismo eres un alma perdida y yo tengo que devolverte al lugar que te corresponde. Si te quedas aquí te convertirás en un espíritu errante. _

_-No puedo marcharme. Estoy harta de vivir para sufrir, mamá. _

_Julia sonrió mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara._

_-Morir no va a solucionar tus problemas. Eres joven, fuerte, preciosa... todavía tienes mucho que dar. Tú eres amor, Flora. Jamás olvides eso. Te sacrificaste por amor, por que querías tanto a una persona que estabas dispuesta a entregar tu vida por ella. _

_-Entonces, ¿Helia ha sobrevivido?_

_-Sí, cariño. Tú le protegiste con tu magia para que no le pasara nada. _

_La lucha con Argentum parecía un acontecimiento lejano. No recordaba nada después de haber sentido aquel calor asfixiante. _

_-Es la hora de tu partida. _

_Flora extendió las manos hacia la figura de su madre. Julia se alejaba hacia el fondo de la nada. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y lo último que vio fue dos personas caminar de la mano; un hombre y una mujer, su padre y su madre. _


	15. Capítulo XV

_Thomas y Julia Sommers_

_Vuestras hijas no os olvidan_

Flora releyó el sencillo epitafio de la tumba de sus difuntos padres. Nada le hubiera gustado más que tenerlos junto a ella, pero había sido imposible. La muerte se los había arrebatado demasiado deprisa. Afortunadamente, ahora descansarían en paz eternamente, felices dondequiera que se encontrasen.

Con cuidado, depositó un precioso ramo de claveles encima de la lápida y encendió una pequeña vela. La llama bailaba con el viento, como indicándole que su presencia aún seguía allí. Flora cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y rezó en silencio durante algunos minutos. En Linphea era tradición recitar unos versos a los parientes fallecidos.

_Los cielos y la tierra se regocijan._

_El espíritu de los Bosques está impregnado_

_de todas las fuerzas de los cielos,_

_con todo el amor de quien le ha creado._

_La luz entre las hojas brilla._

_El recipiente sagrado se ilumina._

_Es el poder de la semilla, _

_resplandeciente sobre la Tierra Divina._

-Flora, se nos ha hecho un poco tarde. El autobús está a punto de salir.

Ella asintió. Llevaba tanto rato en el cementerio que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Le echó un nuevo vistazo a la tumba y tomó la mano que Helia le ofrecía. Aun después de todo lo sucedido, no la había dejado sola ni un solo minuto.

Después de la batalla contra Argentum había reanudado su antigua vida en Alfea. La directora Faragonda había aceptado readmitirla y le había dado un trabajo en la escuela. Le estaba muy agradecida. Sin embargo, lo mejor de haber vuelto era haber podido recuperar a sus amigas y, sobre todo, a su hermana Miele. La pequeña se le había echado encima literalmente en cuanto la había visto llegar.

La puerta metálica del cementerio se cerró tras ellos con un chirrido. Flora pensó que era una metáfora curiosa: había dejado atrás a la muerte para recuperar al fin su vida.

-Te quiero.

Flora miró hacia arriba y sonrió. Los ojos grises de Helia brillaban de una forma especial cada vez que le decía aquello.

Por fin iba a ser feliz, iba a luchar por el futuro.

**Y este ha sido el final de **_**Espinas, **_**mi primer fic. Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado. Cuando empecé a escribirlo no pensé que se alargaría tanto, pero vuestras visitas y comentarios me han ayudado muchísimo a continuar. Algunos lo habéis pasado mal (e incluso habéis llorado) y lo siento, pero en parte es algo positivo, pues me ha hecho saber que la historia os ha capturado completamente. Una vez más, gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo incondicional. Esto ha sido solo el principio, así que ¡Hasta la próxima historia!**


End file.
